Harry Potter and The Vampires of Santa Carla
by Lil Lost Lady
Summary: It's 1985 when the Dursleys finally have enough they decide to ditch their freak of a nephew in a place that no one would think to look while on vacation to America… a place called Santa Carla, California. There Harry finds a family in none other than The Lost Boys. (No pairings) HP/TLB Crossover
1. Little Lost Boy

Harry Potter and The Vampires of Santa Carla

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or The Lost Boys.

 **Author's Note: This is in no way related to my other Harry Potter/Lost Boys crossover fic Hermione and The Lost Boys. Also, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone!**

 **Beta'd by exaigon, who has her very own Harry Potter/Lost Boys fic as well as other Harry Potter stories so check them out if you're interested!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Little Lost Boy

At five and a half years old Harry really should have known better. Looking around the unfamiliar and darkening streets, the boy tried to once again catch sight of his family.

Aunt Petunia's tall thin frame or even the wide bodies of his uncle and cousin; any of them would be welcoming now. But no, he couldn't see them. They really left him, it wasn't another cruel joke. This time they really did it.

What was he supposed to do now? His shaking had nothing to do with the dropping temperature and lack of jacket. No, Harry was scared.

For all that he may not like his family, he'd never been without them before. Well, them or the neighborhood cat lady. Scooting back against a wall to avoid being bumped into again, the boy slid down and wrapped his arms around his legs tightly before burying his face into his knees.

He should have suspected something was up when his family suddenly decided to take him with them on their Christmas trip, but he'd been too excited at finally being included for once. All he wanted was for his aunt and uncle to love him at least half as much as they did their own son. He didn't care if they never gave him nice things like they did for Dudley. Just being involved, not left behind, was more than he could have ever hoped for.

That's why when they didn't leave him with Mrs. Figg, he had been happy. The boy's eyes squeezed shut while he fought his tears. No, he wouldn't cry. Crying was pointless. It never helped.

Harry had been beyond ecstatic to get on a plane for the first time. To be able to fly was amazing. It was great, but the best thing was to be doing so with his family that for once wanted him there.

But that was a lie.

They didn't want him, they never wanted him.

If his family didn't want him then how could anyone else?

They'd told him if he didn't shape up that they'd abandon him one day. That if he couldn't control his freakiness he'd be a goner.

In a way he'd never believed they'd actually do it. Not only that, but in a place so far away from home that he'd never be able to find his way back.

He knew his address as Harry had been forgotten about and had to find his way back once before. Now it was looking like they didn't just accidently forget him that time that they'd taken him to the mall. It had been on purpose too.

This time he'd never find his way back.

But that's what they wanted.

Dudley had been teasing him before about all the missing people posters hung around everywhere but at the time Harry hadn't been overly worried but now… the sad thought occurred to him that no one would even bother to post a photo to claim him as missing.

Because he wasn't wanted.

Harry didn't know how long he sat there trembling in the corner tired and shaking, all alone and lost before a voice called out to him.

"Move it brat you're scaring off my customers!"

Lifting his head his watery green eyes saw a tall tattooed man giving him a watered-down look similar to what Uncle Vernon did before he got a whopping.

Not wanting to get hit, the tiny boy scurried away quickly and into the crowd only to be pushed around by the overwhelming amount of people now wandering around. The sky was dark, the lights from the shops were bright and Harry was getting tossed to and fro as he fought desperately to find his way out of the crowd and into one of the darker areas in-between the shops.

Harry felt bruised and battered but he could finally breathe. Taking a few shaky steps further into the dank and dark alley, he tried to calm his racing heart and slow his breathing.

Wary and tired, he looked around, but it was too dark. Harry had never been able to see very well with his overly large glasses but, just now, he noticed them missing.

Looking back the way he came the dark-haired boy decided it was a lost cause. Even if he could find his glasses out there they would have been broken and useless by now. Kind of how he felt as he stumbled to keep his footing in the dark as his hand ran across the wall beside him. The light from the shops behind him had faded until the stars were his only light, not that it helped him any.

Stopping, he once again slid down the wall and folded in on himself.

The noise, the smells, the general fear should have kept the boy wide awake but being lost and alone for hours just left him exhausted and, before he knew it, his eyes drifted shut.

Startled, Harry's eyes snapped open only to see nothing but darkness. Panic caused him to swiftly stand up and nearly trip over something beside him.

He vaguely registered the sound as that of an empty can of soda being kicked while he recalled where and why he was currently in this unknown place.

Only to tense up again and warily look around as shadows start to shift. He wasn't alone.

Something was in the dark with him.

Harry's hand reaches for the wall behind him to steady himself and wondered if he should try and run but quickly decided against it. He couldn't see anything aside from the shadows. He could trip and hurt himself even more.

Staying quiet, he hoped whatever it was would just go away.

Growling started then and, suddenly, staying still was the furthest thing from his mind.

He had to run!

So, he did. The growling was following him; chasing him. He could hear it getting closer.

Whatever animal was after him was too fast. It was going to catch him! Panicking only served to cause his fears to come true as he tripped. Throwing out his hands to catch himself, he felt his palms meet the ground hard at the same time as his knees did.

The sting in his hands and pain in his knees didn't really register as the growling thing was practically breathing on him with it's foul breathe and next thing the boy knew is he was slightly dizzy and the ground felt different.

Like sand? He stared at the ground which went from black darkness to a blurry dark color. Sitting up confused, he looked around and that's when the sound hit him; no growling. The smell wasn't bad either.

It wasn't anything he'd smelt before, but it wasn't bad.

Harry had no idea what just happened, but at least he was away from the growling monster now. Standing up he winced as the boy looked at his sand covered hands and noticed their scrapes.

First, he tried to wipe them onto his oversized hand-me-down jeans, which had been the reason for his fall in the first place. The belt could only hold them up so much, so in his panicked run, they loosened up.

His pants were covered in sand as well and it did nothing but further irritate his torn skin.

Looking to the left, he stared for a moment. Harry had never seen the ocean before and that was probably what it was. He couldn't see much of it, but it was water and moving slightly with small wooshes. That must be what were called waves? Harry figured he could clean his hurt hands in there.

Getting closer didn't really clear up his vision but the smell was stronger now and so the young boy decided that must be what the ocean smelt like. Stopping he looked down to his, or rather Dudley's, old worn tennis shoes. It startled him for a minute when his shoes started to sink into the sand in an unfamiliar way.

Reaching down he grabbed at the sand to try and figure out the difference. It was noticeably wet. And not helping his injuries so he dropped the sand satisfied with his discovery about why the sand reacted differently when walking on it.

Getting within reaching distance of the water, he sat down on his bruised knees and brought his hands to the water to clean them. Harry jerked them away immediately with a sharp cry after submerging them, looking at the water as if betrayed.

It stung?

Noticing it getting closer to his legs he quickly backed away from the water not wishing to feel the burning again. No, it couldn't be water, so it wasn't the ocean?

Harry was frustrated, confused, hurt, tired, and hungry… tonight was the worst night he'd ever had, and he'd had some bad nights.

Holding his hands to his chest, he wandered away from the not-water and past the loud people lingering on the possible-beach. Avoiding the loud people made him recall the lonely dark alley and the growling monster. He shuddered.

Where could he go? He didn't trust the people but without them would the monster come back?

Green eyes gazed around the open area searching, for what he wasn't sure. Somewhere to hide, to sleep, to live from now on? He didn't want to think about it but just then he noticed something and awkwardly rushed to it as he was not used to running on sand.

Upon arriving the boy looked over what he'd found. It was some sort of overhang. Not a bridge, more like a porch, but it wasn't attached to a house… Well, whatever it was, the boy decided it was the best place to hide so far.

Underneath was a bit cooler and darker but even with his eyes he could still see better than before, and most importantly no monsters. Though, that probably had to do with the loud music playing in the distance.

Eventually, Harry laid down on the sand to try and sleep, only to find that as soft as it was to touch it was actually still hard to lay on. It left him wishing for the safety and comfort of his cupboard. Because right now the broken mattress and all it's prodding springs sounded heavenly to the disheartened child.

The sun was nearly in the sky as his tired body gave away to exhaustion.

Only a few hours later the sounds of happy chatter and laughter woke him from his sleep. Sitting up groggily the green-eyed boy slowly stood. His body ached and felt weird, it didn't help that he had sand all over. On his clothes, in his clothes, his hair, on his face, even in his mouth. That was gross, he never wanted a shower so badly.

Or a bed.

But mostly he wanted to go home even if his family would never love him, it was surely better than this. His mouth was dry, but he was not going to chance the fake-water again. Was there somewhere he could get water? Maybe he could find a washroom. He could drink from the tap if he had to. In fact, it sounded like a great idea right then.

His stomach growled and suddenly he was reminded that he didn't eat the day before.

Harry could go a day or two without eating even if he would rather not. So, pushing aside the thought of food, he made his way out unsteadily as once more he tried to remember how to balance himself on the sand.

Looking around, he saw that the beach was full of people though blurry there appeared to already be quite a few of them. It didn't even occur to the boy to try and get their help as he was unused to asking for it.

It turned out that finding his way off of the beach wasn't easy as everything was so blurry even in the broad daylight. He would bump into things and people and for the most part get shoved or yelled at for it. He was slowly starting to prefer those that ignored him.

Getting back to the shops after a bit brought about a new problem. Most would run him out even when he tried to just explain that all he wanted was to use their washroom.

People here reminded him of his family.

Maybe everyone was like that. Was that why they said he was a freak?

Eventually he gave up on the shops when upon entering one he knocked down a stand of something and got chased by a scary looking woman. At least, he thought it was a woman, but it was hard to tell.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent laying down on a bench until the heat got too much and then he moved underneath it. Harry was beginning to wish he'd never left the sandy place because at least that place had better shade.

The idea that it was this hot in December was a strange thing to him. He was used to the cold and wet weather of the country of his birth. Even during the summer it never really got to be like this. Spending Christmas eve in the blistering heat under a bench was not his ideal Christmas.

The day was a long one and it felt like it would never end to the child, but thankfully the sun set and the weather grew just a bit more bearable as he crawled out from under the bench.

If he learnt anything from last night, this area was going to soon be swarming with too many people. Before that happened, he needed to find a place to hide.

That was the plan but a smell distracted him and before he knew it his feet followed the delicious scent to a hotdog stand. For a while, he stood there watching people getting hotdogs before gaining enough nerve to ask for one himself.

The hotdog stand attendee took one glance at the small boy asking for a hotdog and shooed him away. Harry was saddened but not surprised that he was denied a hotdog even though others were not for some reason.

He couldn't see the money being exchanged with his bad eyesight, so he figured it must be because he was a freak and freaks don't get fed like normal people. Maybe he should ask for scraps? Would that be okay? Before he could the hot dog guy yelled at him to get lost and so he took off.

Harry hardly needed to be told that. He was already lost.

This area was much brighter than the last place. Not only that but there was music playing. It was unlike anything he was used to, it wasn't like on the beach either. Harry kind of wished he could see what this place was. Flashing lights, music, lots of people… it was probably a fun place normally.

Maybe it was a Christmas Eve party?

Wandering around aimlessly was a bad idea but there didn't appear to be anywhere he could hide so walking until he found somewhere was necessary.

Finding a less bright area with less people took some work but he did it. Looking at it, Harry saw what he guessed was a sign, not that he would've been able to read it had he had his glasses so he ignored it and headed inside with slight difficulty.

There were steps, so he had to crawl up them with both his hands and feet to keep from tripping, but once inside, he noticed the lights were dim and kinder on his eyes. Feeling the wall, he found that it was made of glass? That was weird but still... Maybe he could stay here?

Using his hand to feel along the wall, he quickly found a lot of turns and dead ends. It was a strange place and the dark-haired boy was getting worried about being able to find his way back out when a scream caused him to jump.

Looking around frantically and backing up to the glass behind him, he stayed quiet and listened to the screams and... was that laughter?

Covering his mouth, he tried to stay silent and then everything went quiet.

Until he heard footsteps.

And then a dark figure stood before him. He squinted up at the figure noting it was a person. His heartbeat was slowly calming as he removed his hand from his mouth. The boy tried to make out the person's features as they kneeled down to his height.

"Are you lost?" The voice was a male and, while not particularly kind, it wasn't angry either.

Harry nodded.

"Where's your parents?"

"Dead…" It was an automatic response that had been drilled into his head for as long as he could recall. His parents were dead, and it was his fault. Not that he understood how his parents drinking and driving could be his fault but if aunt Petunia said so then it must be true… right?

"…What's your name?" The man asked.

It took the boy a minute to respond, "Harry…"

For the longest time he thought that his name was freak or boy but then the cat lady called him Harry, so he'd asked his aunt and pretty much got the confirmation that Harry was indeed his name and not a new cat's name the old lady had mistakenly called him by. Still, his aunt never called him by it. No one did really… he was constantly having to remind himself that he had a name so that he wouldn't forget it too.

"I'm Dwayne."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said unsurely, because was it nice? No not really. It was just something people said to be polite and Aunt Petunia would smack him if he were anything but… she wasn't here though so did it matter?

He snapped back to attention as the other shifted and Harry's eyes tried to follow it only to focus back on the man's face area when he started talking again, "Are you able to see me?"

Harry frowned, "Kinda… my glasses broke."

Another voice laughed and Harry jumped as his eyes darted to the direction it came from, behind Dwayne.

"That explains it." His voice held humor though Harry was uncertain why.

"Don't mind him, here-" Harry felt a hand grab his own. "I'll lead you out this house is a maze."

"Yeah, what are you doing in a house of mirrors anyhow?" The second guy asked as Harry allowed the first one to lead him.

Harry stared at his hand that was holding Dwayne's. He wasn't used to holding hands. It was something people did for kids his age, but Harry didn't think he'd ever had anyone do it. No, Aunt Petunia would grab his arm and yank him with her if she wanted to make him follow.

Lifting his head, he tried to determine the direction the other guy's voice came from before answering, "There wasn't as many people…"

It seemed safer with less people.

"Hmm… well good thing you ran into good Samaritans like us then." He laughed again, and Harry didn't get why it was so funny. "I'm Paul by the way."

Harry didn't bother with pleasantries this time, instead staying quiet until they were back outside and before Harry could even comprehend what was happening he was being lifted and then set back down.

Confused, he looked at Dwayne for answers.

"The stairs," he stated as if that answered everything.

Before Harry can question it, others approach and he turns to them. For a second no one said anything. It felt like a silent conversation was going on before another voice spoke up, "Hey little dude. I'm Marko!"

The person introducing himself was suddenly bent in front of him and then, from the looks of it, tilting his head back to look at something or someone behind him. Not for the first time, Harry wishes he still had his glasses.

"I know let's keep him!" Marko exclaimed.

"Children aren't pets Marko," a new voice told him.

"Aw come on David, please." His head whipped back around and his grin was noticeable even to Harry given the blurry whiteness of his teeth. "Even Dwayne wants to!"

"Oh well if Dwayne wants to then I guess that's that." David's sarcasm went right over the young boy's head as well as Marko's, or at least he pretended that it did.

"Great!"

With that Harry found himself once more lifted from the ground.

"He's too light I'm gonna go feed him," Marko told them.

Confused as he is, the mention of food brings Harry's stomach alive and the growl makes Paul laugh, "Looks like he agrees."

"This is ridiculous," David's words barely reached him as Marko was carting him off somewhere.

David eyed the brunette vampire once the two blondes took off with the kid. He took a slow drag on his cigarette before exhaling.

"Marko's not wrong. I didn't know you had a soft spot for kids Dwayne."

"He didn't see anything."

"That's true. He'd be terrified otherwise." David shrugged letting the matter drop, "Whatever your reasoning he's your responsibility now. Marko will get bored with him soon enough. Kids can be so fragile."

* * *

 **So, The Lost Boys have adopted Harry, what do you think? By the Harry was born in 1980, this is set in '85 and the events of the Lost Boys movie are set in '87 so any ideas as to what's going to happen next?**


	2. A Cave and a Christmas Tree

Harry Potter and The Santa Carla Vampires

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lost Boys.

 **Author's Note: It might seem like I wrote the first chapter and then forgot about this story, I can promise you that's not the case. Sorry, it took so long for this chapter and thank you to everyone who read chapter 1 and everyone that's still reading!**

 **Beta'd by exaigon, thanks for all your help!**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Cave and a Christmas Tree

Marko didn't really know what kid's Harry's age ate, so it was no surprise that when he sat him down at the table with Paul to wait for him, that he brought back a bunch of greasy choices such as fries, burgers, and hotdogs. Harry didn't mind or care. The first thing he did was chug down the soda as soon as it was placed in front of him, almost spilling it in the process.

"Maybe you should've got him a can," Paul murmured while grabbing a hotdog for himself and watching the kid drink like a man dying of thirst.

"Whoa, slow down it's not going anywhere," Marko laughed as he carefully hovered his hands nearby in case the soda did fall. The vampire did not want to have to clean up the sticky drink from his own clothes. It was always a pain as his outfit was lighter and showed stains more easily.

Paul snickered, "Yeah, not like ours would if given the chance."

Harry didn't quite understand what he meant by that but he didn't ask. Instead, he carefully sat the paper cup housing his drink down to reach for whatever was closest.

He couldn't tell what it was but he wasn't picky so he grabbed a handful and started eating it. While eating, part of him wondered why they were feeding him but he felt like if he asked, they might decide to stop.

While the boy was eating, the other two joined in at their table. Dwayne eyed the soda and looked to Marko. "They have lids."

The other vampire shrugged, "Figured with his eyesight that a straw wouldn't work too well."

Dwayne nodded, "Point taken."

"Speaking of his eyes… maybe we could fix them?"

David knew what the other blond was getting at, "He's too young," Their leader looked to the boy in question who was trying to eat a burger half blindly, "How old is he anyway? Three?"

For the first time since they carted him off to feed him Harry spoke, "I'm five," he paused feeling their eyes on him and quickly added, "Sir."

It was silent at the table for a few beats and then Paul burst out laughing. Harry ducked his head and blushed in shame, wondering what he did wrong this time. Did he pause too long between his answer and being respectful? Did he interrupt them? He did, didn't he? Maybe he shouldn't have spoken? Or maybe he should've swallowed his food first?

David looked to Marko who grinned in response and smacked Paul upside the head for his leader per instructions, even if it wasn't a verbal one. The smallest vampire knew how to read him well by now.

"Don't call me sir… you don't have to be polite." The way David said polite was as if it was a nasty word so Harry just nodded, "Yes s-" He caught himself but it didn't stop Paul from laughing again.

"S-sorry," Harry stuttered nervously.

David didn't reply, instead committing his own dirty work this time by kicking Paul underneath the table.

"Ow, are you trying to break something." The rocker vampire stopped laughing to rub at his leg.

"Are you full?" Dwayne asked the boy who hadn't made a move to continue his burger since calling David, 'sir'. The boy nodded and set the burger back down, his appetite lost with worry and embarrassment.

Paul forgot all about his injured leg then, "Come on, if you don't eat up you'll end up being as tiny as Marko when you grow up."

"Hey! I'm not that small," Marko protested.

The two started bickering then and Harry stared their way, worried that he made them fight.

"They do this all the time, it's how they show they care about one another," Dwayne told him patting his head.

Harry looked up at the dark-haired man as he moved his hand away. The boy found that he missed the feeling. Still, Harry didn't get it but as long as he wasn't the cause of them fighting then it was okay, he guessed.

Actually, some of their insults were funny but he wouldn't laugh because they might decide to go away. That's when his stomach sank as he realized that if he said he was done with the food they might leave him alone again.

Harry didn't want to go back to being by himself, but even if he could keep them around by eating, he would eventually get full and then be alone again.

There was no good outcome to this. Part of the boy wondered if he might be able to ask to stay with them but even if they agreed to let him trail after them he knew that once they went home for the night he wouldn't be invited.

Thoroughly bummed out he picked at his burger trying to eat a few more bites because he was unsure when his next meal would be.

As if sensing his mood Dwayne asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry shrugged setting down the burger.

"That's not an answer."

"I don't wanna be alone," Harry admitted staring at the table.

"You're not, you've got us," Marko chirped as he stopped throwing fries at Paul.

Harry nodded but didn't look any happier.

David and Dwayne looked at each other knowingly as the former stood up, "Well, boys we've all had our fill tonight so why not head home."

That made Harry's head shoot up and look around, wildly trying to come up with an excuse for them not to leave yet but coming up with none.

"What already? It's Christmas Eve." Marko pouted at the thought of an early night but then cheered up and said, "Okay but Harry should ride with me."

"No chance you're completely reckless. He'll ride with Dwayne," David said leaving no room to argue so, Marko pouted once more.

Harry though was confused. "Ride?"

"You've probably never been on a bike before. Don't worry I won't go too fast," Dwayne told him.

That was true Harry hadn't been allowed a bike like Dudley had. Not that the other boy ever used it because he didn't want to break a sweat but Harry had looked at it longingly more than once wondering what it'd be like to ride it.

That's when Harry started to comprehend, "I'm going with you?"

"Of course! I said we were keeping you, didn't I?" Marko told the boy and Harry wasn't sure that's how things worked but he wasn't going to complain. He didn't want to be alone and if for even just a few more hours he wasn't then he'd be happy with that.

Getting up from the table he went to follow only to have his hand grabbed again by Dwayne, "Don't want you to get lost in the crowd," He explained and Harry smiled slightly up at him wishing that his own family had wanted that as well.

No, he wouldn't cry. They might think him a crybaby and leave without him. Speaking of leaving, Harry wondered where they were going. Looking at the big hand holding his Harry decided to chance asking, "Where are we going?"

"Home," David called back to them.

* * *

Harry wondered then what their home was like. He'd only ever known the Dursley's and Mrs. Figg's home but those had never been Harry's home. The boy pondered what having a home was like.

While he came up with all kinds of ideas for what their house might look like, they made their way to the bikes and Dwayne helped him onto the back of his and expressed the need for him to hold on so as not to fall off.

Harry took his words more seriously than most five-year-old kids knew how to and complied. Soon, they were moving and even though things were even more blurry than before in his green eyes, Harry was having the time of his life.

He never knew bikes could be so fast. He must've said so out loud because Paul laughed and yelled out over the wind in response, "I don't think our bikes are like the ones you've been thinking about."

"There's more than one kind?" He shouted back, getting laughs in return but not feeling like they were making fun of his question. "Ours are more like cars than the things kid's ride around on," Dwayne explained.

It took Harry a minute but he could remember something about hooligans and no-good waste of space teenagers being mentioned by his uncle when fast bikes came up. He didn't think his new 'friends' were either of those, though.

Harry pushed thoughts of Vernon away enough to feel the of the wind as they sped down the road. It made him recall that Dwayne said he'd go slow. It didn't feel slow but, then again, they were behind the others so maybe this bike could go faster.

"Can it go faster?"

Dwayne briefly glanced back at the small boy behind him, "Do you want to?"

Harry nodded into the older boy's jacket, "Yeah!"

"Hold on tight then." It was all the warning he got before it did, indeed, get faster much to the boy's delight. He laughed and held on tight like he was directed to.

"Kid's a natural!" One of them shouted while the others hooted and hollered as they raced their way home.

Once they stopped Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed that it was over and they noticed. Dwayne helped him down off of the bike and asked, "So you enjoyed riding then?"

"Yeah it was great it felt like I was flying!" His smile was bright and genuine something none of them were used to seeing.

"Flying, huh?" David's lips twitched up. "Maybe one day you will."

Harry didn't dwell on that. Instead, he tried to survey his surroundings; it was mostly dark blobs to him though. "Is your house around here?"

"Our home is yes." Dwayne told him before picking him up. "The terrain isn't something you want to navigate blindly."

Harry nodded and was content with being carried to their destination. So that's what the dark-haired vampire did. The boy had given up looking around and instead focused on how Dwayne walked to try and picture what the area was like.

He was sure that they started on normal outside ground, and then maybe went up some stairs, and then he wasn't sure but it was different, and then more stairs probably. One thing was for sure, he didn't see himself being able to leave without help.

That was okay though, he didn't want to leave them even if Harry knew it would happen eventually. So far, they didn't seem to notice that he was different. Maybe they never would and they'd keep him forever.

Dwayne set him down once inside and it was dark so Harry thought they must not have turned on any lights yet and then there was some light making Harry blink and look towards it.

It wasn't what he was used to at all, it appeared to be fire instead of electricity. Seeing his intense gaze, Dwayne bent down beside him. "We use torches to light our way."

"Torches?" Harry wasn't familiar with the word.

"Sticks on fire that we hang on the wall," Paul told him from his place a few feet away, "Harry come over here." The lazy blond waves him over. Though the boy doesn't see it, he does respond to the command and carefully made his way over to him.

Luckily there's nothing to trip on in his path.

"Can you get up here yourself?"

Harry feels the thing in front of him and concludes that it's probably a couch and nods hoisting himself up without Paul's help. Much to the blonde's amusement, he wiggles a bit before he succeeds.

"Great. We don't have a bed for you but you can sleep here."

Harry looked to the older boy and then smiled; the couch felt worlds better than even his old mattress back with the Dursleys so he wasn't going to complain. In fact, he wouldn't have if they told him to sleep on the floor. He was getting to stay for the night so, for that the boy was grateful.

"Normally I'm not one for rules," David started not sounding happy, "but there is one." He paused, considering, "Make that two. First we sleep during the day because everything fun happens at night so don't wake us up."

"Not that you could. We sleep like the dead." Marko chimed in making Paul laugh. Harry felt the couch shook with his mirth.

"The second is no calling us sir. No need for being polite period," He stressed again on the polite thing. It almost made Harry think he didn't like manners.

"He's right. We're all buddies here, no need to be formal," Paul said, throwing an arm around his shoulder. It was weird and not because of the height differences. He could tell that Paul was slouching in a way that would horrify his aunt. It was just such a friendly gesture, and despite receiving several of them tonight, Harry wasn't sure what to do with them.

The boy wasn't going to ask for them to stop though because it almost felt like they did care about him. Even if it was only for the night, or even just for Christmas, it was kinda like what he thought a family would be like… It wasn't the parents he'd always fantasized about but maybe this was what it was like to have older brothers?

He never thought about siblings before, but now that he'd met these guys, he could picture having them.

Pulling himself away from his thoughts he nods seriously, "I won't break the rules, promise." He didn't want to get kicked out for waking them up or being too polite, though he still found the latter a stranger thing to have a rule on.

David nodded satisfied.

Harry yawned then.

"Tired?" Dwayne asked and the green-eyed boy shook his head in a negative fashion. If they weren't going to bed yet then he wasn't going either.

"I'd say let him sleep but if we want to get him on our schedule maybe we should try and keep him awake for a little while longer?" Marko asked unsure.

"Probably a good idea," David supposed.

"I can stay awake!" Harry wouldn't let them down, even if he slept very little the night before. He didn't want to disappoint them.

"All night?" Dwayne's tone was mildly concerned.

Harry sat up straight and nodded.

"Well then we better come up with something fun to keep him occupied then."

Marko snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"

Then David asked, "You're not serious?"

"Sure am. Paul can help," Marko volunteered the other.

Paul grumbled about being an errand boy before jumping up from the couch in excitement, "I know! I can pick out the decorations!"

Harry hadn't the faintest idea what the two were up to but soon they were gone and he was left in the company of Dwayne and David. It wasn't long before David made himself scarce and Dwayne decided to read one of his books. At least he read it aloud to give Harry something to do even if it was to listen to a story that was too mature for him to fully grasp.

It wasn't long before the boy felt himself nodding off despite his best efforts not to.

* * *

Not long after he was shaken awake, "Good nap?" It was Marko, he was back from wherever he went.

"Come see what I got us!" He told the little boy excitedly, so, Harry pulled himself tiredly off of the couch and in the direction that Marko was urging him.

He only nearly tripped twice on the way before standing before something big. "What is it?"

It smelled like pine?

"A tree silly. I picked it out myself," Marko told him proudly.

Harry blinked up at the tree, "Why?"

"Well it is Christmas time…" Marko trailed off. He was a little put out about his tree picking skills not being praised.

"Oh…" That was true but then, "Why didn't you already have one?" Harry asked curiously.

"We don't really celebrate the holidays with decorations, never have," David said as he appeared out of a dark corner that he'd previously disappeared into earlier.

"…Then why did you get a Christmas tree?"

Before anyone could answer Harry Paul barreled in, "I've got decorations!"

"Come on, Harry. Let's decorate the tree it'll be fun!" Marko exclaimed before picking the boy up like a doll and brought him over to the decorations.

Harry had never once been allowed to decorate for Christmas. Instead, when he was allowed out of his cupboard during those times, he watched aunt Petunia do most of the work after Dudley got bored of hanging two or three ornaments. Harry had offered to help once, thinking it was a chore, but he was thoroughly told that he wasn't to be anywhere near the tree, decorations, or presents.

This was different though; he wasn't only being included in their tree decorating. But part of his mind told him that they were doing this for him in the first place. There was only one Christmas present that could've been better than this. And because he was having so much fun, he nearly forgot that he didn't already have his greatest desire already; a family.

Even though Marko and Paul could have decorated the tree in no time, taking the time and letting Harry help was fun. Neither of them had done such a thing since they had been human and, while both agreed with David that playing human like Max wasn't something they could stomach, they didn't think of this in the same vein. No, they were just having fun, which was the whole point of living forever.

During the night, Paul had found some old Christmas rock songs to play while they worked and David had once again vanished after telling them they would be the ones cleaning all of this up.

As Dwayne was usually quiet, and Harry couldn't see very well, it took the boy awhile to notice that he wasn't around either. "Did Dwayne not want to decorate either?"

Paul had explained that David was too cool to bother with such mundane tasks and, though Harry didn't quite understand, he was fine with just the other three.

"Hmm? Oh, he said he had something to take care of before morning," Marko said somewhat distracted by whatever he was doing near the top of the tree. Harry didn't bother to ask how he got up there, figuring they must have a ladder.

It was decided early on that Paul would bring the ornaments and things to Harry to prevent him from falling over things.

Harry was a little sad that Dwayne was busy but didn't let himself get too disheartened as he hung another ornament on a tree branch within his reach.

Eventually though even all the fun and music couldn't keep him awake any longer and he drifted off at the foot of the tree surrounded by various decorations.

* * *

Paul noticed the sleeping boy first and considered waking him up before deciding instead to carry him to the sofa.

"He's out for the count, isn't he?" Marko asked as he untangled himself from some sparkly tassel stuff.

"Yup not bad though. Only an hour left until the sun rises," Paul said, taking a seat beside the sleeping boy and pulling out some of his stash from underneath the couch cushion to smoke.

Marko was busy stuffing the remaining Christmas junk in an unused corner in the meantime, "Where did you even get all this stuff?"

"Here and there. It's everywhere this time of year." He leaned back and exhaled his smoke.

Marko snorted, "Figures. I didn't think you had that much money on you tonight."

Paul shrugged, "Why waste money? Like I said, it was everywhere. No one's gonna even notice."

Just then Dwayne entered the cave carrying a box, "That took you long enough." Marko floated over and examined the contents of the box. "I never pegged you for the guy who likes to shop."

Dwayne frowned, "I was in and out of the clothing store in minutes."

"Yet you left hours ago," David said as he entered the room.

"I thought he might appreciate being able to see."

"Glasses?" Marko pulled out a pair sitting on top, "Didn't know the eyeglass places stayed open so late."

"They don't and I wasn't sure of the prescription so," He trailed off.

"So?"

Dwayne sat the box down and then removed the clothes on top to reveal a case of some sort. Marko opened it and blinked down at all the glass, "So what you grabbed all of the different prescription glass they had?"

"Not all… it took so long because I was reading up on which ones were the strongest." Dwayne told him and the vampire just stared while Paul helpfully added, "His eyesight is pretty bad."

"Hadn't noticed." Marko told him sarcastically which Paul took seriously, "You didn't see him trip over the ornament box earlier?" He motioned to the big box in the corner.

It wasn't something that was easily missed due to its size but apparently, it's coloring had caused it to blend in just enough for Harry to have missed it. Good thing all the glass was already out of it or the boy might've ended up cut. It wouldn't have been a problem as they were perfectly capable of controlling themselves but the smell would linger and that would be annoying. That's why they didn't bring their food home.

"Sun's coming up." David tells them unnecessarily, "Leave his Christmas gifts under the tree or wherever."

Dwayne hadn't meant for it to seem like he was gifting the kid with Christmas presents but he needed both new clothes and the ability to see. They were more necessity items than presents but still he sat the plain brown box under the tree and followed his brothers deeper into the cave.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So, the next chapter is Christmas and Harry gets some presents! There will be some time skips later on as I think I want to incorporate both The Lost Boys movie and some Harry Potter events as well but there's still quite a few innocent kid Harry chapters left before the movie events which he'll only be seven at that point anyways. Review, maybe?**


End file.
